Untitled
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: Esme Platt had to run away from home. her son Edward and his best friend Bella grow up wondering about the mysterious Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. Will the be able to meet him? Will his reunion with Esme be everything that he wished for? Canon pairs.
1. Prologue

**a/n: i know i've started a bunch of stories and i havent finished em lol but im too inspired to start posting this one. i don't really have a beta, so i do all of my editing myself. anyways, hope yall enjoy this one and the ending for _piano man_ should be up sometime within the next week. so the things i'll be working on next will be _if i were you _ as well as this story which is untitled at the moment. the last time i had an untitled story i had you guys vote on titles and chose the winning title at the end of the story. this time i'll be doing the same, of course.**

**as the story goes along and you guys can sense the themes of the story, you can suggest titles to be added to the poll which will be on my profile, or you can vote for one of the ones already there. at the end i'll announce the winner and rename the story. **

**with out further adeu, i present to you: Untitled. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Hallelujah<strong>

"I can't believe you were out without permission. And with a Cullen no less! What were you thinking? We've always told you to stay away from them. They are filthy disgusting traitors."

"But mother…"

"Do not 'Mother' me! I better not ever catch you with those filth again.

"Mother please, I… I'm in love with-"

"I can't believe you would actually say something that disgusting after what we've always told you."

Esme crossed her arms. "Maybe I don't believe you."

"How dare you?"

"Pastor Cullen is a minister, how disgusting can he be? In any case, he's not like them. Not how you describe them anyway."

"He is their son, for goodness sake! You know what? Get out of my sight. You are grounded. You're to stay in your room until your father comes."

"Mama, no! don't let him, please don't let him!"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Well?" Esme's mother demanded after a moment of silence.

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled incoherently, but it didn't matter. Her mother still heard.

Instead of more anger like Esme expected, her mother just shrugged. "Well that's simple to fix. I'll take you to the family planning place tomorrow."

Esme froze in terror.

"Don't look at me like that," Mother snapped, "you won't have that filth grow inside you any longer. Now go to your room and wait for your father."

Packing her final belongings into the small bag as quickly as possible, Esme sniffed as she stuffed in a picture of _him_ with her at the beach; her favorite sketchbook and her Walkman with the tape that helped her sketch. The first page of the sketchbook contained a colored sketch of his face, his almost ivory hair gleaming in the sunlight and his sparkling green eyes unmatched by any colored pencil she could have used.

She wiped her face and shoved them in the bag, turning to the notebook on her desk. She scribbled out a note and left it on her desk. She had to run. She had to leave before her father came home and mother told him everything; the eating she would get was surely going to leave her sore for weeks, not to mention the damage it could do to the baby… _she couldn't let them kill her baby_ _._ There was no other option. She had to run, and she had to do it now.

Opening her window, she silently thanked her higher powers that the neighbors had built a very high wall, and that there was a tree in their yard that reached over it. She tossed her bag over the wall and jumped, scrambling down the tree and landing on her butt. She jumped up and dusted herself off, then retrieved her belongings and made her way out of the neighbor's yard, crossing streets and climbing over walls and fences until she reached his tree. Climbing it, she got the now crinkled letter she wrote him out and left it in his window. Then, saying goodbye to the one she loved, she made her way to the train station.

* * *

><p>"Open this door now! Esme Platt, if I have to open this door myself…"<p>

Silence.

"I can't believe the nerve of your daughter."

Mr. Platt chuckled. "Leave it to me, dear." He opened the door and was met with… nothing?

"Where is she?"

"Gone," Mr. Platt replied, seeing the letter on the desk and the open window. Striding over to the desk, he read the note:

_Goodbye._

_I had to save my baby. You think they are so disgusting, but you would force your daughter to have an abortion… I can't think of how abominable that makes _YOU._ You won't see me again until my child is safe._

_-Esme  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Go get the mail."<p>

"Yessir." Carlisle Cullen shuffled outside, eyes on the floor under his parents' tense stare. Ever since he'd been caught with Esme, the 17 year old boy never felt safe in his own home. Only sad, lonely, angry, and afraid. He felt hated by his parents and could never please them. He didn't understand why the Platts were so awful like his parents said. Esme was the only person that had ever made him feel alive. He hadn't felt alive since that night, two months ago. In fact, he felt very dead right then, and he wished he were. He reached the mailbox and retrieved the mail automatically. This was the last thing he would do to make his parents hate him less, and then he would go to his father's cabinet and take those medications his father always told him not to touch, and he would end his life.

He shoved the mail roughly into his father's hands and shuffled up to his room. It had become his self-imposed prison and would soon be his…

What was in the window? He frowned as he opened the window and retrieved what seemed to be a letter. It was addressed to him and it was in _her_ beautiful handwriting. Carlisle, it began.

_I had to run away. If I had stayed my parents would have hurt me and made me do something horrible.  
>I don't have time to explain, just know that I'm safe. I love you and I know I will see you again. Someday.<em>

_Forever yours,  
>-Esme.<em>

He folded the note and put it in his desk. He didn't go to his father's cabinet that night. She was forever his, and that gave him the strength to continue.


	2. Forks, Washington

**Well here's the first chapter. **

**Remember to please start thinking of titles and stuff as you read along. i promise the chapters will get longer as we get into Edward and Bella growing up.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Forks, Washington<strong>

Esme found herself in a tiny rainy town across the country called Forks, Washington. It was pouring rain and she could see her breath. She shivered. For the first time since she left, she felt afraid. She was ly eighteen and she was now also homeless and expecting a child. What if her mother was right? What if something bad happened to her? She didn't have anyone anymore. Who could she turn to?

She sagged under the weight of her fear as well as her soaked clothes and belongings and shuffled down the deserted forest road.

A police cruiser pulled up and a man stepped out. "Excuse me, miss. You seem lost. Can I help you? I'm Police chief Charlie Swan. What's your name?"

She smiled her relief, tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm scared," she whimpered, and the man named Charlie was quick to comfort her, wrapping her in his jacket and leading her to the police car. "Why don't you hop in? My wife is making dinner now and she loves company."

She sniffed and nodded and the nice man helped her into the car before speeding away.

Later on, Esme pushed her plate away, completely stuffed.

"Esme, Sweetheart, have some more potatoes."

"No, Mrs. Swan, thank you. I'm full."

"Did you enjoy the food?"

"Oh yes, of course," she was quick to assure them, "The food was very good. Thank you again."

Renee Swan moved to clear the table but Charlie shot her a look and she sat back down, hand on her stomach.

"How, um… how far along are you?"

"Oh, I just passed four months." Renee eyed her speculatively, then grinned. "You?"

Esme blushed. "I just found out. The doctor said eight weeks."

"Are you happy? You're so young, honey."

Esme couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears. "I'll always love him," she sobbed, "but our parents are mortal enemies for some reason… my mother said I had to have an abortion and my daddy was going to hurt me and I had to run away. I couldn't let them do that to my baby! But now I'm scared," she finished with a whimper.

Renee and Charlie looked at eachother and then Renee sat next to her, taking her hand. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Esme. We will help you. We know how precious a gift a child can be, and we won't let harm come to you or your baby."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "I know you ran away from home, and I have to check about any missing persons reports that may be out for you, amber alerts and such… and file a report and all that boring police work."

Esme froze. "You're sending me home?"

"No no. you aren't going home, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Is she awake?" Someone whispered.<p>

"Oh my… he's so beautiful…"

_I can hear you,_ she thought as her deep sleep was interrupted by the couple that had taken her in months before. Groggily, she opened her eyes to see Charlie sitting and holding his two month old baby girl close while Renee picked up her tiny bundle of joy and cooed at him. "His name is Edward Anthony Cullen," she whispered, her voice still hoarse from the delivery.

"It fits him," Renee agreed.

Her eyes slipped closed again. "He's going to have his father's eyes," she mumbled.

"How do you know?"

"I just do… I hope… that I have the strength to look into them… every day…" she fell asleep.

Renee smiled sadly and Charlie held his daughter close, thankful he had the opportunity to do so.


	3. A Scare

**Chapter 2: A Scare**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Edward and Bella... Happy Birthday to you!"

One year old Edward touched his best friend Bella's cheek as he watched the candles be extinguished. She smiled and patted his hand, a string of baby nonsense bursting from their lips.

Bella frowned at her cake. It was chocolate with pink frosting. She whimpered at Edward, her chubby fingers outstretched toward his blue-frosted white cake. He watched her a minute, then shook his head, causing Bella to pout while their parents looked on in amusement.

"They have a very unique relationship," Esme observed.

"Yes, they're really possessive of each other too."

"Yeah. He's really protective of her," Charlie said, stifling a chuckle as he watched them. "He spoils her too, look."

They all watched as Bella continued to pout at Edward's cake. Edward's face cleared and he offered her a piece of his cake, which had been broken off with his fingers. He brought it to her face, leaving sticky blue sweetness on her cheek and face. She took it, the blue frosting getting on her fingers, and on her nose as she ate it. "Mai E-war'!" she giggled. He grinned, patting her cheek and leaving another trail of icing on her cheek and chin.

* * *

><p>"Bewwa I wanna!"<p>

"Nooooo! My ice cween!"

"Noooo! Mine!"

"A'tie Esme, My E-war' wanna my ice cween!"

Esme laughed. "Edward, princess ice cream is for girls. Do you want to choose some ice cream too?"

Edward looked pensive. "My Bewwa a giwl. I a boy. What I get?"

"How bout that one, with Lightning McQueen? Or rocketship pops?"

"Pick me!" Interjected Bella. " My E-war' I wanna wockit chip pops!"

Esme rolled her eyes. "How bout you both have vanilla?"

The looked at each other and shrugged. "Otay!"

She sighed her relief and replaced the other ice cream boxes before picking two plain vanilla ones. "Okay, time to pay for our stuff." she prayed that they wouldn't notice the candy.

No dice.

"My E-war' look! Skittles!"

"I don't like skittles. Dey Say we taste the raibow, but raibow dont taste like skittles."

"You're silly, My E-war. Skittles taste like skittles, not a raimbow! A'tie Esme, We can have some skittle pease?"

"Or Enemems?"

"Ooooo! Wanna share?"

"No, no more sweets for either of you."

Their pouts were identical.

Esme ignored them. "What do you two want for lunch when we get home?"

"Mac n cheese?"

"Yay!"

She chuckled. "Macaroni and cheese it is... again."

They cheered.

She laughed out right as the cheered and giggled all the way to the car. She was blessed that she could still take care of her son, she mused as she drove home. She was fairly lucky in life. After her pregnancy, the Swans began to pay her full time as a live-in nanny since she had no where else to go. She was paid well enough to begin college part time as an interior designer.

Parking the car, she unloaded the kids and the groceries and then started on lunch.

All of a sudden there was a crash and Edward started screaming. "Mommy!" his voice was frantic. "Mommy, My Bewwa!"

Her heart in her throat, she ran to see what was happening and found Bella laying on top of her son, not moving, her long curls splayed everywhere and Edward's hand frantically pressed to her cheek. "Oh God... Edward, what happened?"

"My Bewwa was laughin' at my funny face! An' then she falled over, an' I catched her, n now she won't get off."

Kneeling she pushed back Bella's hair. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Bella? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "My... E-war'...?"

"Bella! Oh thank God. Are you okay honey?"

"I sweepy," she pouted. "I go sweep?"

"Okay, sweetie."

"I go too, mommy."

she nodded and brought them upstairs where they instantly snuggled up on Bella's bed and fell asleep. She couldn't explain their possessive attachment to each other. Ever since they were babies they refused to sleep without the other in the crib. They had even developed their own language; he would pat her cheek when he was anxious or excited and she would pat his hand in return. For her, it was his hands; when she was anxious, she would squeeze his hand. When she was excited, she would thread her fingers through his and drag him (and he would happily go along) and to be affectionate she would press his palm to her chest. Edward always responded with a pat on the cheek.

It was almost funny, now that she thought of it, how she found them: his hand fluttering at her cheek desperately. It was in its designated spot now as they slept. They were pretty much born to be together, she mused to her self as she closed the door behind her, but neither she nor the Swans had thought that it would be this... intense.

Picking up the phone, she dialed a number she knew by heart. "I need to speak with Chief Swan."

"One moment please." There was cheesy music, then Charlie came on the line.

"Chief Swan, Forks PD."

"Charlie, hi."

"Esme, what's wrong?"

"It's Bella, I think you should take her to a doctor."

"What happened?"

"She... passed out? I think. When I got there she was on top of Edward on the floor. She woke up right away but she said she was sleepy. Poor Edward tried to stop her from falling, that's how she wound up under her."

"Oh my... is Bella still asleep?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call her doctor. Get her ready, I'll be home to get her in twenty minutes."

"She'll be ready."

"Thank you, Esme."

"No problem, Charlie."

* * *

><p><strong>an: uh oh... what's wrong with Bella? Any guesses?**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews earn iCupcakes and be sure to let me know what you think about a title.**

**cheers, ~temporary insanity**


	4. The Reason

**Chapter 3: The Reason**

Charlie and Renee were arguing again. Esme quickly gathered the kids and took them to the park so that they could escape the yelling and also to give them their privacy. Renee had changed a lot lately, and every time they fought it became a little more vicious and aggressive. She worried about Charlie.

"Mommy, My Bewwa an I wanna ice cweem twuck!"

The expression on his face was just like his father's when he wanted something he knew he could get it. She smiled wistfully and tagged along as they skipped to the truck and placed their orders. She paid and asked for extra napkins for their ice cream sandwiches and then sat them down on a bench to eat them. They licked their fingers and giggled constantly at some inside joke while they ate.

Suddenly Bella screamed and dropped her ice cream, causing Edward to jump. Next thing she knew Bella was on the ground, and Edward's hand was fluttering frantically at her cheek again, big tears rolling down his face as he begged her to wake up.

* * *

><p>"She seems fine." The emergency physician leaned on the counter next to the bed where Bella, drowning in her hospital gown as well as a ton of blankets, was curled up sleeping with Edward.<p>

"They keep telling me that, and she still keeps having those weird sleep-fainting spells."

"I don't know what to tell you, all her blood work came back normal. Anything that can cause fainting has been ruled out. And fainting can by caused by anything from low blood pressure to a bad fall."

"What about the sleeping thing?"

"I'm not sure about that."

"Well then what are you sure about?" Charlie was convinced this doctor belonged to the Know-Nothing political party of the late 1700s.

"What I can do for you is refer you to a sleep specialist as well as a neurologist for follow up. Perhaps they can give you a better idea than we can here."

Charlie sighed. "Alright. Tell me where to go."

* * *

><p>"We have the sleep studies back from the specialist in Seattle, and we also have the results from those brain scans and tests we did for her two weeks ago, and I believe I know what is going on now."<p>

"Well what is it?"

"She's got narcolepsy."

"Narco-_what?_ My daughter is hardly over three years old, she's not addicted to anything!"

The neurologist laughed. "Narcolepsy is a sleep disorder. It has to do with misfiring in your brain, but instead of causing a seizure which would be epilepsy, it causes severe drowsiness. Certain things like extreme excitement can trigger a narcoleptic spell. They can last from a few minutes to several hours."

"A sleep disorder?" Charlie was reeling. "Well how do we make it go away?"

"Narcolepsy has no cure as of yet. The best treatment for her right now is a regular sleep schedule that includes several naps during the day. I'm not sure how medication will help her, she's a bit young. I've never seen a three-year-old narcoleptic."

Charlie nodded, trying to break out of his daze. "Thanks... I guess."

"I know this is a rather abrupt development for you and your daughter. It can be hard to understand and hard to handle. I have a daughter with epilepsy, and she's had it since she was a baby. It has been very difficult and so I understand what it is like to deal with something like this. If you need anything, have any questions, please call me or leave me an email."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Bella, it's bedtime honey."<p>

"Again!" She stomped her foot. ""I don't wanna!"

"Don't be rude to me, young lady. You need to sleep, so get ready."

Bella huffed, yawning. Then, realizing she was caught, she pouted and stomped up the stairs, dragging a confused Edward with her.

Esme chuckled and followed. The kids were in preschool now. Sometimes they used to have their little preschool friends over but that ended quickly, since Bella persistently fell asleep on Edward, rendering him immobile and their company bored.

She loved Bella like her own daughter, and she worried about her constantly. She had only recently been put on her medication. At the beginning the excessive napping seemed to control the sleep attacks, but over the past four to five months, it started to help less and less until the sleep attacks started happening during school again and she started sleeping three or four additional times a day. Esme hoped the medication would take effect soon.

She smiled as she walked out of the room as they whispered good wishes to eachother.

"I love you, My Edward.

"I love you too, My Bella."


	5. Endings are Just New Beginnings

**a/n: welcome back ladies n gentlemen... and lentlemen... n whatever else. If you're reading this story, welcome welcome welcome. **

**I got a lot of questions asking when the actual carlisle/esme part was coming... I wanna answer your questions now. Edward and Bella are a huuuuuge part of the reason why Carlisle and Esme's reunion even happens, and so I need to set up a good foundation for that now. And I wont spoil the story telling you how that will happen ;) you'll just have to read and review. In any case, there's still some stuff i'm going to cover in Bella and Edward's life leading up to when Esme is about 30, making them elementary school graduates. That will take another two or three chapters, maybe, and then i'll start on Carlisle's life leading up to the same time, at which point he will be graduating medical school. Then i'll switch back to edward and bella for highschool, so it will skip a few years.**

**Have some patience with me please, I promise when Edward and Bella are done you'll get a lot of Carlisle. The poor man is going to be so lonely...**

**don't forget to vote for your favorite title on my profile! or if you have any better ideas, submit them in a review and i'll add them to the poll. each person gets two votes. voting will close before i post my epilogue of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Endings are Just New Beginnings<strong>

"Charlie... Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are angry. Was Edward behaving alright?"

"Yes, of course. You know I love the little guy as if he were my own son. I'm angry about Renee. I found her slapping the shit out of my daughter. I told her to get the fuck out of my house."

Esme gasped. "Is she okay?"

"Her little cheek is so red its purple and her lip was bleeding. I've never seen Edward so red with panic and fury. If he had a way of slaughtering Renee I'm sure he would have. I asked what it was that Bella did to get a punishment that would make her bleed, and she went ballistic. It turns out that Bella just asked her for a cookie. I can't stand her anymore, Esme. This was the final straw. I took pictures of Bella's injuries and I've hired a lawyer. I'm getting a divorce and I want full custody of Bella."

"I'm... so sorry, Charlie. What can I do?"

He smiled slightly. "That happened just after you left for your classes. I put Bella to sleep and I started researching new job positions. Being a police chief in a small town is nice but the glass ceiling is starting to chaff on me a little. I found an interesting position in Chicago as an FBI agent, and I saw another opening in the Chicago PD. I'll send my applications on Monday."

"That's great! But what about...?"

"Well... if you look at a job you look at places to live. I found a building with three floors in a semi-suburb of Chicago. The neighborhood seems really great, there are some other businesses that are in that area but its very residential too. I figured, since the place needs some remodeling and I have plenty saved up, that you could maybe live on the second floor with Edward. I'd take the third floor with Bella, and you could set up your business on the first floor. You could maybe decorate our apartments and put it in your portfolio... and I would of course pay you for your services."

Esme threw herself into his arms and he chuckled. "I know you're graduating soon, and I wanted to put my two cents into helping your career take off."

"As if you haven't done enough. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Charlie grinned. "Don't thank me. The place is run down and dirt cheap. It could use your magic touch. I'll be your first official client."

"Eeeeeek!" Esme squealed and then she became very serious and straightened, adopting a completely professional expression. "Okay then as my first client, you'll need to let me know all about your preferences and color schemes and- wait, when do we move into the house?"

"I put in an offer, and hopefully the place is run down enough that no one will want to put in more than what I offered. If all goes well, we'll be out of here by the time the divorce is done."

"Which is when?"

"The papers haven't been served yet, but the whole thing could be over in a month."

Esme squealed again and set about finishing dinner while Charlie told her all about his style preferences.


	6. yikes

**i'm sorry to everyone who thought this was going to be an update... but i need to get this all out, all at once. this is being posted in every unfinished story on my profile, so if you follow more than one, ignore this after the first time. okay, here we go.**

**I have the WORST case of writer's block EVER! So here's what's going on. I have some stories I'm going to tear down and repost, or maybe not repost... here's what's happening:**

**Piano Man... l've gotten some PMs wondering when I'm going to finish it. Truth is, as of right now all it needs is an epilogue (that I've written and rewritten like twenty six times and am never satisfied with) and some serious editing. So I'm going to do that. I actually sort of hate that story right now, so I'm going to majorly tweak it, maybe. I do all my twilight stories without a beta... if I had one it would be nice, though.**

**I am going to tear down The Reason as well. It also needs serious editing. And I might change the point of view. I feel like first person POV is a bit more engaging.**

**The untitled one I started as a Carlisle/Esme slash Edward/Bella is lost. I lost my notebook. So I don't know when or if I'll repost or update that. I was completely winging that story in my notebook, no outline, no nothing... Just a vague idea of Carlisle and Esme having a son and what their lives would be like.**

**I also have half a chapter for a story I was inspired to write by a nightmare I had, and it is going to be an E/B story entitled 'The Swanson Keep'... I have it outlined and ready to write when I'm done with all my other projects... and there are plenty as you can see.**

**One more thing: the YouPOV story I started called 'If I Were You' I'm completely blocked on. Those of you who have written or read rosalie/emmett stories that have heard the title song (by hoobastank) might have an idea where I'm going with it... help me out with some suggestions. I've scrapped my outline of this story dozens of times, and I'm sort of wondering what to do. So yeah.**

**On to 'Instant Star' Stories. Only Hope also has to be reposted... and I lost the notebooks for that too. So I don't know when I can finish it. That makes me sad, because I had two thirds of the story written when I started posting it. but i will finish it. this i promise.**

**I took down all of 'The Hunted' parts one, two, and three. They might be rewritten... most likely not. I sorta hate them right now too... I think they need to be ferociously readjusted. In the very distant future, with a little help, perhaps, I might edit and repost them. We'll see. **

**'Come Out, Come Out...' is going to be taken down; it won't be edited or reposted. **

**So, next topic: I recently had a burst of inspiration to write fanfics for my childhood favorite TV show, Kim Possible. I have all the chapters finished and ready to be edited (I finished the whole thing in like... three weeks, I think). I do have a beta for my KP fic, his name is Sentinel and he's quite the sidekick. The story is called 'I Lost A World the Other Day' and it's sort of romance, it's got some, okay a little bit more than a little bit of angst, it's got some suspense sections, a little bit of humor... yeah. i'm in love with it. i hope you will be too.**

**I wrote a KP tragedy, entitled Cold. I am writing an alternate ending/extension of that story, and I've hit a bit of a block on it... okay, i'm totally blocked. i type three words and i'm this close to throwing my cool tablet thing across the room. frustrated a bit, but that's part of life i guess. in any case, I'm up to chapter thirteen out of maybe somewhere between 25 and 30, so there's work to be done in all of that. Suggestions and reviews will help!**

**I also cranked out a first chapter for yet another new story... this one involves genetic experiments. I have a lot of research to do in this topic, and I'm very sure it will take a lot of time and subscriptions to iTunes University to get this story down right. I want it to be sci-fi-ish, and romanc-y, and action/adventure-y, and humorous, and all kinds of good stuff that will keep you all reading.**

**All of this being said, you might wonder where I'm going to find time to do all of this... I will. I have recently come into a whoooole lot of free time due to some health issues I'm experiencing... a long story that begins and ends with stress leading to out of control physical symptoms. Maybe it's been a case of 'biting off more than I can chew' seeing as how I work now in addition to school full time in addition to my mom's illness which I've explained already in some author's notes... talked it over with my folks and have made some changes: I reduced my work hours majorly and took the rest of the semester off in lieu of some counseling and treatment for all the other stuff happening to my body as a result of all this... like I said, it's out of control, and I figure it's time to take a step back and help myself before moving on with my education. So now I've got two appointments a week, one day of work a week, and the rest of my schedule is rather empty. **

**So. Slowly but surely, tackling one thing at a time, I will get this stuff done. I don't really know what order I'll get them done in, it sort of depends on my current inspiration. Right now, I'm doing KP fics. Maybe, when I watch BD2 I'll be inspired to write twifics again, and switch back to that. I don't know. In the mean time, if you want to read what's out so far and make suggestions... I will greatly appreciate it. **

**in any case, this is all the news for my stories right now. if you want to try something completely different, drop by the Kim Possible fanfiction archive, there's some pretty cool stuff going on there... I've got all new pals, Sentinel, Levi, this guy writing the most complicated and intense and engaging story I've ever read, entitled 'Fractured' and a whole bunch of funny stuff about drunk villains and manly male teachers in cheer uniforms... yeah. It's getting funky in KPville, so check it. **

**I've also written one shots for movies, which are small in number and rather random bursts of inspiration... so if you like, check those too.**

**If not, and you're simply obsessed with Twilight... you should see about some therapy while you wait for me to fix my twifics... just kidding.**

**Hope you have a wonderful rest of the day... week... month, year... whatever. I'll try to be as efficient as possible with all this. pm or review with any questions, thanks.**


End file.
